


Avocation

by Raelly



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.1: Vows of Virtue; Deeds of Cruelty Spoilers, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelly/pseuds/Raelly
Summary: His arms tightened around her as he made thoughtful noise at the back of his throat and she could feel him press a smile against the curve of her jaw. “Well, if I may be so bold,” he spoke directly into her ear, voice dropping to a sinfully low timbre that made goose flesh spread on her arms while her stomach turned in pleasant knots. “I’m willing to wager I could tire you out enough for you to sleep soundly for a few hours,” he purred, his hot breath tickling the sensitive shell of her ear.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Avocation

**Author's Note:**

> Or as I've sorta called it in my head "The Fantasy Jet Lag smut fic".
> 
> Utterly shameless selfindulgence to distract from the world at large. I have no idea how my smut writing skills are, this have not been beta read and english is my secondary language. So any mistakes is entirely on me, and you're welcome to point them out. :)
> 
> I sorta headcanon that Eden up to this point takes place between 5.1 and 5.2, so this, in my head, take place sometime between E8 and 5.2.

Travelling across worlds was _uncomfortable_.

Viana failed to supress a hard shudder as the Ocular came into focus before her eyes. Her skin crawled with residues of aether, every fibre of her being feeling raw and sensitive. When G’raha had described his means of summoning her as ‘cutting a hole through the fabric of existence’, it was an oddly appropriate analogy, considering it always left her feeling like she’d been squeezed through a too small hole.

Rubbing her eyes, she exhaled slowly, “I’ll never get used to that.”

The sound of movement made her perk up and look towards the door to her left. G’raha appeared with a welcoming smile on his face. “Ah, you return. Welcome back, my friend.”

Viana gave him a smile in return as she stepped down from the mirror’s dais to meet him half-way. “Thank you, have all been calm here while I was gone?”

“Fear not, you haven’t missed any excitements,” he responded with a chuckle. “Well, aside from Lyna threatening to take Alisaie’s advice on how to make me take a break.” 

The memory of Alisaie muttering about ‘knocking him out’ made Viana chuckle, but the mirth was undercut by the bags that was evident under his eyes even in the dim light of the Ocular. “There’s one easy way to keep her from having to make good on that threat.”

“Ah, well, you know how we old men are,” G’raha hummed with a decidedly youthful, mischievous spark in his eyes that reminded her of evenings, seemingly a life time ago, spent listening to him speak excitedly about whatever they had found in the Crystal Tower. “Our habits are hard to change.” 

Viana snorted and put her hands on her hips, but before she had a chance to retort, his amusement faded for a more grave expression. “How are the Scions’ bodies faring?”

Sighing, she glanced down at the floor. “No further degradation in their connections, thankfully.”

“That’s good, at least.” 

Viana looked back up at him. “I take it you have not made any breakthroughs either?”

“None, I’m afraid.” G’raha glanced back towards the door he’d come through. “Beq-Lugg and I are still working hard though, and Urianger have lent us his aid more frequently since you all finished up your latest efforts out in the Empty.”

The weary expression on his face hardened into one of determination as he met her gaze. It was the look of someone who’d stood steadfast vigil for one hundred years in hope of changing the course of history for the better. “I will hold my promise to you all, and see them returned safely to the Source.”

Viana hesitated for a moment before she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened under her touch, but did nothing to move away from her. “I believe you, G’raha.” A small smile twitched on her lips. “Just don’t drop from lack of rest, alright?”

She felt his shoulder sag as he relaxed. “I shall try not to, my friend.” Then he straightened back up and motioned towards the door. “But, I shan’t keep you, surely you must wish for your own rest.”

Viana frowned at him, “What time is it here?”

“Sometime before midnight, I believe.”

Instantly, she grimaced in dismay. Most of the time, she was grateful that time still passed slower on the Source – about one day for every three to four on the First – but it meant she oft had to just guess on what time of day it was at her destination. “It was midday when I left the Source.”

G’raha looked dismayed for a moment. “My apologies, I wish I could find a way to let you predict what time it is wherever you’re travelling.”

Viana sighed and waved a hand. “It’s fine, I have plenty of things to keep busy with until morning.” Noticing the concerned furrow between his brows, she quickly interjected. “Nor is it the first time I’ve had to be awake for a little longer than usual.”

“Alright then, I’ll see you in the morning, I hope,” he finally relented.

Nodding, she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and, rather pointedly, bid him a good night’s rest.

Awash in the pale light from the Crystal Tower, the Crystarium was as silent as it was beautiful at night. Aside from a few guards and tipsy people staggering back from the Wandering Stairs, she did not encounter anyone on her way to the Pendants. Exchanging polite greetings with the night manager, she climbed up the stairs to her room.

Suddenly, a bright, sparkling form appeared before her eyes.

“Oh, my lovely sapling, you return!” Feo Ul cheerfully exclaimed in greeting.

Instantly, Viana smiled and paused to lean against the railing. “Ah, what honours me with the presence of my most beautiful of branches?”

Feo Ul sputtered and put their hands on their hips. “Oh, now she spouts sweet, honeyed words! Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you haven’t called on me in a while.” A pout formed on the pixies diminutive face. “King I may be, but I still yearn to see what your world offers!”

Viana bowed her head to hide her smile. “My sincerest apologies, I shall make sure to call on you soon.”

That seemed to make the pixie perk up a little. “Grand!” Then their expression hardened, an edge creeping into their voice. “And I hope you mean that, for it would be utterly cruel and heartless of you to toy with my feelings like this!” 

Holding up her hands in surrender, Viana chuckled. “I swear by it,” she reassured the still frowning pixie as she continued walking up the stairs. Feo Ul fluttered ahead of her, keeping pace. “As long as you don’t startle Tataru on your next visit, alright?”

Feo Ul made a little spin in the air. “That sounds fair! Though, that dwarven lass you call Tataru seem like she could need some cheering up!”

“I know,” she replied softly, recalling the worried look Tataru gave her each time she left to return to the First. She turned to continue down the walkway to where her room was. “Hopefully we’ll soon get my friends back to the Source.”

“Oh!” Feo Ul stopped so abruptly Viana nearly walked right into them, instead just getting a facefull of the shower of sparkles that flew off the pixie with their sudden exclamation. “That’s right! That’s why I came here!” Feo Ul exclaimed.

Viana frowned at the pixie who suddenly was giggling in delight. “What are you on about now?”

“Well, I felt you return to this world and thought I’d leave you some flowers, as thanks for helping Tyr Beq and An Lad, but-“ There was another shower of sparkles as Feo Ul giggled. “It seems my lovely gift would pale in comparison to what awaits you in your room. So I made it lovelier!”

She blinked in confusion as the pixie twirled in the air, while her stomach dropped with worry. “What’s in my room?” Twelve, hope they hadn’t made flowers grow out of the walls or some other insanity.

Feo Ul tutted and waved one small finger right in front of her nose. “I am not about to spoil a good surprise! Now, don’t forget to call on me, as you promised! And come visit me in Il Mheg!” The pout was back again as they stomped their little foot. “It breaks my heart that you just spend time with Tyr Beq of late!”

Sighing fondly, Viana held out a finger to Feo Ul. “I promise,” she replied earnestly and the pixie grasped her finger in a makeshift handshake. Satisfied, the pixie gave her cheek a pat then bid her good-bye, finally disappearing into a shower of sparkles.

Curious what Feo Ul might have been giggling so happily about, Viana unlocked her door as silently as she could. To her surprise, her room was not dark. Nor was it empty. But there were no abnormal flower growths on her walls, or the ceiling or even on the floor.

Biting her lip not to echo the pixie’s delighted sounds, she took in the sight of Thancred lying spread out on the couch by the open balcony, sound asleep with a book on his chest. An empty glass tumbler sat on the small table at one end of the couch, though no bottle was anywhere to be seen. What did stick out however, was the colourful crown of Il Mheg’s luminescent flowers that was perched atop his head. Well, that was fairly harmless as far as pixie antics went.

Quietly, she closed the door, locking it once more. Keeping her eyes on him, she set down her bag on the floor before she took off her gunblade and its harness with her leather jacket. Surprisingly, he didn’t stir even as she took the time to toe off her boots.

Or he was awake, and just pretending not to be. It wouldn’t surprise her in the slightest if he were.

As Viana stepped closer to him, it was hard not to draw a mental comparison to his unconscious body back at the Source. She’d visited the infirmary to check with Krile and Coultenet right before leaving, and the sight of her friends’ unconscious bodies was still fresh in her mind. Her eyes traced the line of his nose, shape of his lips, down to his slowly rising and falling chest. The shorter hair and lack of a beard aside, it was so similar a sight, yet so vastly different. His body - empty and unmoving, but still very much alive – did not look nearly as peaceful as the physical manifestation of his soul did.

Pretending or not, it was almost a shame to disturb him.

“Thancred?” she spoke gently before she reached him.

It was all it took for him to inhale sharply and blink his eyes open. For a brief moment, his body language was tense and ready, but then he relaxed just as she sat down on the edge of the seat. Not pretending, then.

“Well, this enchanting sight must be a dream,” he murmured with a lopsided smile, then frowned in confusion as he moved and picked up the flower arrangement that had been left on his head.

Chuckling, she took it from his hands, and set it down next to his used glass. “Feo Ul stopped by,” she explained.

Thancred made a low, grumbling noise, but fell silent when she picked up the book so she could comfortably lean over him, one hand on his cheek, and pressed her lips to his. There were traces of the sharp taste of whiskey on his lips – she could recognise it as the one from Ul’dah she’d managed to bring back the last time she’d returned from the Source. Thancred’s content rumble reverberated in his chest as he cupped the back of her head, holding her there so he could return the kiss. Settling a bit more of her weight against him, Viana smiled into it. His other hand was warm against her back, his thumb idly rubbing little circles.

“Seem real enough?” she finally asked.

Humming, Thancred leaned back into the cushion enough to meet her gaze. “Not sure,” he murmured. A small shiver raced up her spine when his fingers skimmed over her neck to curl under her chin. “Maybe those pixies are playing a trick on me.”

“I promise I’m not a trick of the fae,” she laughed under her breath. It felt so good to be back with him. For a moment, they looked at each other, taking in each other’s features. Any trace of sleep was gone from his hazel eyes, replaced by a calm, attentive intensity that made the back of her neck grow hot. She’d never considered herself shy, but Twelve, there was always something about that look in his eyes that made her want to hide her face - like he saw her for who she was, and not who people wanted, needed her to be.

As if entirely aware of the effect he had on her, an enticing smile spread on his lips. “I missed you,” he rasped out.

Viana smiled in return, though there was a small spike of sadness in her chest. It’d be nice, someday, to get to spend a few days undisturbed with him. Maybe they’d get the chance to, when they returned to the Source. “I missed you too,” she whispered right before they met in a firmer, more intimate kiss.

It made her heart race and thoughts slide out of focus, the entirety of him coming to occupy her attentions. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she let him pull her up over him, swinging one leg over his to straddle him. Forgotten, the book slid to the floor with a dull thud that went entirely unnoticed by both of them.

His hands roamed over her, confident in their touches as he seemed intent on reacquainting himself with her body, squeezing her thighs and curve of her rear before slipping up under her shirt. Desire flared in her veins, his touch leaving a trail of sparks dancing over her skin. With a tug on his shirt, she pulled him with her when she sat back up, neither of them breaking the kiss.

Thancred’s arms were firm around her as he held her to him, his strong fingers digging into her skin as if he still thought she might be a mirage. Once, she might have felt caged in by such an embrace, but now it made satisfaction curl in her chest, warm and energising. Sighing, she slid her fingers into his soft hair, pulling him closer in turn. A guttural rumble of approval rose from deep in his chest when she parted her lips for him, her tongue darting out to meet his. Had she been standing, she surely would have been weak in the knees by now.

After a moment, the need for air became too great though, and they broke apart enough to draw deep, laboured breaths while resting their brows together. Languidly, Viana draped her arms over his shoulders as she tried to gather her scattered thoughts once more.

“Expected you back earlier today,” Thancred finally murmured and moved to instead mouth kisses along her jaw, skimming his teeth over her skin ever so often.

Shuddering, she turned her head to bare more of her neck to him. “Was just after midday on the Source,” she breathed in reply.

He made a sympathetic sound. “Hard to predict how time will flow.”

“Mm, I’ll manage. Not the first time I’ve been awake for a longer stretch of time.”

His arms tightened around her as he made thoughtful noise at the back of his throat and she could feel him press a smile against the curve of her jaw. “Well, if I may be so bold,” he spoke directly into her ear, voice dropping to a sinfully low timbre that made goose flesh spread on her arms while her stomach turned in pleasant knots. “I’m willing to wager I could tire you out enough for you to sleep soundly for a few hours,” he purred, his hot breath tickling the sensitive shell of her ear. There were so many promises in his voice right then that she almost forgot how to breathe.

Thancred punctuated the statement with a kiss right below her ear, as tender as if he thought she might shatter from the merest touch.

Twelve, it was absurd how distracting he could be. Viana swallowed to try and alleviate the sudden dryness in her mouth while idly brushing her fingers through the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. To think she’d once been able to just laugh off his flirting. “Shouldn’t you get a proper night’s rest instead?” she asked softly. Granted, back then it’d just been words with little to no meaning behind them.

“My dear, it’s been two weeks since last I saw you,” he laughed under his breath while slowly tracing her spine with his fingers. “Nearly four since we had any time to ourselves.” Shivering, she arched her back, pressing herself closer to him. His words rang true. “If you would allow me the indulgence, I want to hear those sweet cries of yours.” He brushed another kiss to the corner of her mouth, then smiled up at her. “Because I fear hearing them in my dreams do them little justice.”

Before she had a chance to find her words to reply, his gaze softened as his hands moved to rest lightly on her hips. “Or tell me to stop, and I’ll leave for my own room so you may go about the rest of the night as you wish to.”

Collecting her scattered thoughts, Viana huffed out a small laugh and ran her fingers through his hair. The back of her neck and cheeks felt like they were ablaze with molten heat that dripped down her spine to settle low in her abdomen. “You’re sweet, but I wouldn’t send you away so readily,” she hummed and caught his lips in a slow, intimate kiss that he eagerly reciprocated. It was intoxicating to feel him shiver when she slid her fingertips over his neck, tracing his choker and letting her touch linger over his Archon sigils.

Muffling a throaty groan against her lips, Thancred grasped her hips firmly and pulled her down properly into his lap, her legs snug around his hips. A jolt of excitement skittered through her limbs and with a playful nip at his bottom lip she broke off the kiss. “Besides,” she spoke into the small space between them, lowering her voice to match his sultry tone, “it may have been fewer nights for me but do not think you did not haunt my dreams too. Ishgard gets _cold_ , love.”

“Well darling,” he murmured, but then suddenly tightened his hold on her and moved, lifting her up and then tipped her back against the couch. Sputtering out a laugh, Viana blinked up at him, but her breath caught at the sight of the hungry look in his eyes as he knelt over her.

Leaning down, Thancred just barely brushed his lips to hers, too lightly to be anything more than a teasing touch that left behind a tingling sensation while hot need coiled through her body. “I’m mighty curious what you may have dreamt,” he rasped out. One of his hands traced the line of her jaw, and she instinctually tilted her head back to bare more of her neck for him. “Pray, do share them with me.” 

The urge to give a smart reply to his teasing tone burned on her tongue. But it was hard to find to find anything witty to say, not when his fingers trailed down her throat, only breaking contact to pass over the two leather cords of her necklace.

Trying to supress a shiver, she blinked up at him. It was suddenly a lot to take in - _he_ was a lot – from the look in his dark, heavy-lidded eyes, to the sound of his voice, to the feeling of his weight settling against her, every point of contact setting her nerves alight. Swallowing, she felt the gentle drag of his fingers over the hollow of her throat before they ventured down further to idly trace the neckline of her shirt. It was wholly unfair that he could wear that smug confidence so damned well when he decided to take the lead in their love-making.

But, a part of her found it a relief to let go and let him have the control, to trust him with it.

Viana cleared her throat while worrying the back of his shirt between the fingers on her one hand, the other grasping at his shoulder. “Well, I…”

Thancred moved to press feather-light kisses along her neck. “Go on.”

She blinked up at the ceiling while trying not to tremble at the feeling of his hand continuing down between her breasts. The vague recollections she had of her dreams slipped through her fingers like fine sand, her mind distracted by the feeling of him at her neck. “I dreamt-ah!“ Her breath caught when he nipped at her pulse. Wetting her lips she let her eyes fall shut. Surely he could feel how her heart was hammering against her ribcage. “That I woke to you slipping into my bed,” she finally murmured, “kissing me, and your hands, cold from being outside, beneath my clothes.”

Right then he closed one hand around her breast, kneading it and teasing her nipple through the layers of fabric. Inhaling sharply, she arched her back, torn between being glad she hadn’t travelled in her armour and frustration at not feeling his hands on her skin proper.

Thancred made a contemplative sound as he moved below her necklace to nuzzle his nose above her collarbone. “Help you ease out sore muscles after a long day of work at the Firmament, hm?”

Huffing out a laugh, she scraped her nails against the back of his neck. The quiet groan he muffled against her collar echoed through her, mingling with the faint memories of her dreams. “Sort of,” she murmured.

His hand squeezed her breast one last time before he moved to tug her shirt up. She sat up enough for him to be able to strip her of it, his lips finding hers one more in a hungry kiss while he undid her bra with deft motions. “Sort of?” he repeated with a curious grin when he let her slump back against the couch cushions. Without lingering for long, he lowered his head to trail kisses over her newly exposed skin, down to the rosy peak of her previously neglected breast.

Amidst the torrents of heat that raged in her body, it took her a moment to remember what they’d been speaking of. Her cheeks flushed hot. As comfortable as she felt with him, there was still that twinge of embarrassment to speak her desires to him. “Mhm,” she finally responded, her breath instantly hitching when he returned his hand to her other breast. “You… ah, made me come around your fingers and- oh Twelve!” The rest of her thoughts scattered when he licked a stripe up the underside of her breast, then took her nipple between his lips, teasing the already stiff bud with his teeth before sucking hard. Moaning, she dug her one hand into the pillow beneath her head, the other cradling the back of his neck, her mind lost to the aching need he stoked in her.

“Did you think about that?” he asked, his voice dipping down into a low, coarse rumble, as he let his hand slip from her breast to skim down her body. Her muscles tensed under his fingers, skin tingling as if his touch sparked with levin, until he reached her belt. “About my hands and mouth on you?”

“Yes,” she breathed. It felt like her whole body was already coiled tight with anticipation, her nerves alight and cunt throbbing with need.

A satisfied smile spread on his lips. With a flick of his wrist Thancred undid her belt and trousers and before she knew it, he was working in hand beneath her smalls. An unrestrained moan fell from her lips when he pushed his fingers between her slick folds, the sound echoed by his throaty groan of approval.

He was still watching her from beneath his lashes as he circled her clit, the intense heat in his eyes keeping her gaze locked with his, despite her eyelashes fluttering with the delicious sparks of pleasure that danced through her body. It was such a sweet relief to have his hands on her once more, his touch so much more fulfilling than her own.

Thancred wet his lips, his smile turning downright ravenous. “Did you touch yourself, imagining it was my hand instead?”

Another wave of embarrassment surged through her, but she drew a shuddering breath and nodded. “Y-yes.” She could see the apple at his throat bob when he swallowed. “Thancred, please…”

“Please what?” he hummed, playful mirth colouring his words, right before closing his mouth around her nipple once more. One finger curled into her as he suckled, the waves of pleasure making her breath stutter and back arch, coaxing another needy moan from her.

It was hard to gather her thoughts, much less string them together into words. Desperate for something to hold onto, Viana slid her hand into his hair, twisting the soft silver tresses between her fingers while grasping at his shirtsleeve with the other. “I want you,” she finally managed to gasp out.

Dragging his tongue over the sensitive peak of her breast, Thancred chuckled and glanced up at her. “But you already have me, darling.” As if to prove his point, he added a second finger and pressed them deeper within her, finding that one spot that sent white hot pleasure curling through her veins. A needy whine fell from her lips, the one foot she still had on the couch scrambling for purchase so she could move against his hand, to try and tip over the pressure in her abdomen that was building with every twist of his wrist.

“N-not what I meant,” she panted as her eyes fell shut. “And you damned well know it-“

When she felt him move from her breast, she instinctively tightened her fingers in his hair, but he quickly shifted to kissing her neck and shoulder. 

“Ah, forgive me then,” he laughed under his breath, the hot tickle of air against her skin making it tingle. His hand did not still between her thighs, caressing her with confident strokes that she knew was meant to be just shy of _not enough_. “Could you tell me what you meant?”

Trembling, she pressed herself back against the cushions, murmuring – _pleading_ \-- for him to keep doing what he was doing. When he instead eased up with his caresses, she nearly sobbed with frustration.

“I’m waiting,” he hummed into her ear, the rough note to his voice making her shiver.

Blindly, Viana turned her head, trying to find his lips. He let her, catching her mouth in a searing kiss that was far too short, ended with a playful drag of his teeth over her lower lip. “Tell me what you want, my dear.”

Her eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze. Everything felt too hot, too sensitive, the rush of her pulse in her ears drowning out her thoughts. “I want you –ah…” His gaze briefly left hers, dropping down to her lips when she wet them. “I want to come on your tongue,” she finally moaned. “I want to have your cock inside me, to--“ Another curl of his fingers made breath stutter. “ _Twelve damn it_ – for you to take me until we’re both sated.”

Thancred inhaled sharply. “Well, I did promise to tire you out.” A smart reply burned on the tip of her tongue in response to his cheeky smile, but it died in a needy moan when his skilled fingers worked in and out of her, the teasing touches replaced by ones clearly intent on finally alleviating the burning ache in her.

Viana’s eyes fluttered shut as she surrendered to the sensations, to the mounting, insistent pressure that built within her. He kept trailing kisses over her jaw and neck, his soft hair tickling her skin, while murmuring sweet nothings under his breath.

It was with a ragged, broken gasp of his name that she came, the entirety of her body tensing as she clung to him.

Thancred made a soft, soothing sound as he eased her through it, his clever fingers wringing a few more whimpers and moans from her. Finally, with a hard shudder, she slumped back against the couch, feeling a bit more relaxed than she had before.

While she caught her breath, Thancred slipped his hand from her. “Such pretty noises you make, darling,” he murmured as he bumped his nose against hers and brushed a light kiss to the tip, her cheek and finally, the corner of her mouth.

Huffing out a laugh, she combed her fingers through his hair and turned her head enough to catch his lips in a languid kiss.

She could feel him smile into it and for a moment he pressed her down into the soft cushions, the slide of his lips against hers gentle but unrelenting in the control he took. It made all of her thoughts melt away, to the point that when he all of sudden slipped out of her grasp she was left blinking in a slight daze at the sudden loss of contact. But the confusion was swiftly replaced by the heat of another blush when he knelt onto the floor and started tugging down her trousers and smalls.

As best as she could, she helped him, eager to get him out of his clothes in turn. But when the last of her clothes lay discarded on the floor and his gaze swept like a heated caress over her skin, he did not move from his position on the floor.

Instead, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her knee before gently coaxing her to part her legs.

Realising what his intentions were, Viana instinctively reached out and covered one of his hands with her own. Thancred instantly froze and glanced up at her with genuine concern in his eyes.

“I… didn’t mean you had to actually do it, Thancred,” she murmured.

At once, the worry on his features was replaced with a reassuring smile. With deliberately slow motions, he moved to grasp her hand and then ghosted a gentle kiss to her knuckles. “You know I don’t mind this in the _slightest_.” The desire that dripped from his words made pure need jolt down her spine once more, coiling hot and heady in her abdomen. Thancred turned her hand over and placed another kiss to the inside of her wrist. It was such a delicate gesture, like she was some fine lady he was trying to woo, one whose hands weren’t peppered with small scars and rough with callouses.

Holding her gaze, he raised his eyebrows at her. “You okay with me continuing?”

Smiling in return, she moved her hand to lace her fingers with his. “Yes, I just…” With a sudden twinge of bashfulness, she glanced away. “It feels wrong to make you do all the work.”

“Viana, your pleasure is mine,” he responded softly and squeezed her hand, urging her to look back at him. When she did, a dazzling smile played on his lips as he tilted his head to the side. “If it makes you feel better, you can return the favour some other time.”

The entirety of her body flared with heat at the thought. Wetting her lips, Viana nodded with a small laugh. That was certainly something she wanted to do. “Sounds good.”

Satisfied, Thancred slipped his hand from hers. She felt a small pang of disappointment at the loss of contact, but he quickly distracted her by instead trailing his fingers up over her calf.

“I’m glad,” he rumbled, drawing random patterns over her skin. She bit her lip not to giggle at the tickling sensation, and by sheer reflex raised her leg higher. With a hum of appreciation, Thancred curved his arm under her knee, his hand settling on her thigh. His fingers curled against her skin in an idle caress as he leaned down to press another kiss to her knee then nipped at the inside of it.

A harsh shiver raced down her spine as her breath hitched. There was something carnal and decadent about lying all bare for him while he was still dressed. Each of his touches made anticipation curl tighter in her body.

“Besides, I may have thought of this, for more than a few nights,” he continued, pausing to trail a few kisses to the inside of her thigh. “Of writing your rapture with my tongue...“ The drag of his teeth made her gasp as sparks danced up and down her spine. “To drink your sweet desires, and feast upon your bliss…” He glanced up at her then, searing heat in his eyes. “For I am but a man starved of your presence.”

The blush that burned over her cheeks and down her neck felt like it was enough that she’d combust on the spot. Her mouth feeling as dry as sand and she nearly gave him a teasing retort of how surely he said that to everyone he bedded, but the words caught in her throat and all she managed was an awkward chortle.

Despite it, she could see the corners of his eyes crease with his smile while a satisfied mirth danced in his gaze. She expected him to tease her, to drag things out as he oft was wont to do, but instead he grasped her hips firmly and tugged her closer to his eager mouth.

Her hear skipped a couple of beats, the muscles in her back tensing in anticipation when his tongue slipped between her folds. Warm waves of pleasure instantly rolled through her body as he lapped at her with languid yet devastatingly precise movements. The air left her lungs in a sharp exhale, eyelids drooping as she watched him. Reaching out, she combed her fingers through his hair, pushing it back from his eyes and Thancred groaned against her, a low content rumble.

“Twelve, Thancred,” Viana moaned as she melted back against the couch cushions. One of his arms settled over her hips, keeping her still as he sucked at her and swirled his tongue around her clit. 

Jaw slack, she panted for breath, shuddering with each stroke that sent wonderful molten pleasure rolling up her spine to coil through her veins. Lost to the overwhelming heat, her eyes fell shut. The soft evening breeze wafting in from the window felt cool against her sweaty skin, but it was barely registering in her mind.

True to his words, Thancred seemed content to savour her like a fine meal, tongue dipping into her while his hand pressed down on her abdomen, keeping her firmly in place as she whined and writhed against him. His pleased hums felt like they reverberated through her, making her toes curl and fingers flex in his hair.

“Th- Thancred…”

His shoulders shifted beneath her as he, with one last squeeze to her thigh, moved his free hand to join his mouth.

The feeling of his finger pressing into her, his hot breath wafting over her sensitive skin, brought a desperate plea for more tumbling from her lips. She as much felt as heard his low laugh as he smiled against the inside of her thigh, then gave the soft flesh a playful nip while he curled his fingers into her. Pleasure coiled tight in her body when he brushed against that sweet spot and she squeezed around his fingers. It felt _so good_ but not enough.

“Wonder how many times I could make you come like this,” he rasped out.

Viana forced her eyes open to meet his gaze. Thancred was leaning his cheek against her thigh, eyes dark and hungry as he watched her with a voracious smile. His fingers slowed to a more leisurely pace, and she bit her lip not to whine in protest.

“Ah darling, let me hear you,” he rumbled and turned his head enough to brush his lips to her hot skin in a brief kiss. “Or maybe I should keep you like this,” he continued, “teetering on the edge for hours until all you can do is beg for me to let you come....”

Twelve damn him and his self-control. Moaning, Viana tugged lightly at his hair, but Thancred remained where he was, watching her as he chuckled. “It’s a tempting idea… perhaps, when we return to the Source, I should whisk you away to Ul’dah sometime,” he mused as casually as if commenting on the weather, even as his fingers were knuckle deep in her. “I could spend entire days and nights picking you apart, with no-one to disturb us.”

The low timbre of his voice rolled down her spine, making the hairs at the back of her neck stand on edge. All the promises in his voice and eyes, coupled with the jolts of pleasure skittering through her with each lazy movement of his fingers drew a low whine from her. 

Wetting her lips, she tried to find her words but they were all lost to the thrumming need that danced under her skin. Finally, she murmured, “Please.”

There was a satisfied tilt to Thancred’s smile, and he placed an open mouthed kiss to her thigh, the drag of his teeth sending a hard shiver through her. Gasping, she tugged at his hair again, and this time, he obediently returned his mouth to her with a hoarse, needy groan of his own. He licked at her with the broad of his tongue before sucking at her clit, fingers never ceasing their movements.

It was near enough to make her sob in relief when that satisfying pressure once more built in her body. The coiling heat in her abdomen twisted in rhythm with his motions, the rush of her pulse thundering in her ears. Words, hoarse and needy, fell from her lips, though she was only vaguely aware of speaking. Seemingly urged on by them, Thancred redoubled his efforts, holding her still with his one arm despite her desperate twitching with each stroke of his tongue. His pleased hums whenever she flexed her fingers in his hair travelled up her spine, her legs tensing against his shoulders and her other hand grasping at an errant pillow.

With a last curl of his fingers and drag of his tongue, her awareness of the world shattered into pieces as she with a loud keen shivered apart, lost to the bliss of the moment.

Though he eased his pace, Thancred did not stop entirely, seemingly determined to wring every onze of pleasure from her. Distantly, she was aware of his other hand moving over her stomach in a soothing caress as she trembled and panted for breath.

“Tha--“ Viana shuddered, her eyes falling shut again when another wave rippled through her. “Thancred, lo-- ah…”

The entirety of her body felt loose and heavy as he slowed until finally withdrawing from her. He rested his chin against the one leg he had his arm looped under, his breath hot puffs that sent small sparks skittering over her skin.

Cracking open her eyes, Viana weakly combed her fingers through his hair and caressed his cheek. Thancred glanced up at her as a lazy smile curled the corner of his mouth, his cheeks stained with a blush. With a last kiss to her thigh, he eased her leg off his shoulder. 

A content groan wound its way up her throat when he ran his hands over her legs in a firm caress and leaned forward to trail another few kisses to her stomach.

“Mind if we move this to the bed, darling?”

Giggling at the tickle of his hair, she nodded. “Let’s see if my legs will obey me.” Twelve, her voice was so hoarse she barely recognised it.

Thancred laughed as he pushed himself up to brace himself on his hands and leaned forward to kiss her, slow and intoxicating. Groaning softly at the sharp taste of herself on his tongue, she raised one heavy arm to cup his cheek. Suddenly, the bed seemed too far away. It was far more tempting to just pull him down with her onto the couch.

“Glad to know I haven’t completely lost my touch in my old age,” he mused against her lips before giving her a last, tantalizingly brief kiss.

Viana chuckled as she let him pull her to her feet. Physically, back at the Source, they weren’t more than a year or two apart in age. “You sure you’re up for more then?” she teased, not missing how his gaze dipped to her breasts when she rested her weight against him. Smiling, she leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth while sliding her hands up his arms. “Wouldn’t want you to overexert yourself.”

Thancred glanced up at her, hazel eyes narrowed, and then huffed out a laugh before he suddenly scooped her up in his arms. Snorting, she wrapped hers around his neck. “My dear, I may not be a young buck anymore, but I was entirely serious when I said I could spend an entire day just exploring how to best pleasure you,” he purred and brushed his nose to hers.

All at once she was too aware of the rough brush of his shirt against her skin, the warmth of his body sharply contrasted with the metal and leather of his belt digging into her hip. The heat of another intense blush spread over her cheeks and back of her neck like wildfire, that dull, needy ache between her legs pulsing in beat with her heart. She wanted him out of his clothes, to see and feel the entirety of him.

His grin widened as he carried her over to her bed. “For now, I do have something I would like to try, if you feel up for it.”

Clearing her throat, she raised an eyebrow at him while smiling. “Aiming to make good on your promise to tire me out?”

Sighing theatrically, he gave her a sidelong glance. “I guess my reputation is at stake now.”

Viana laughed softly, and managed to place a few kisses to his neck, taking full satisfaction in the slight hitch to his breath when she grazed her teeth over his pulse, before he set her down on the bed. Instantly, he caught her lips in a searing hot kiss that made her stomach flutter and more heat rush through her body. She somewhat awkwardly tugged at his shirt, torn between wanting it off and not wanting to part from him. But Thancred traced his fingers along her jaw, tilting her head back so he could deepen the kiss, leaving her just clinging to him as her thoughts quickly went fuzzy around the edges. 

“Patience,” he hummed when he finally broke it off.

“Only if you undress at once,” she huffed in reply.

His low laugh rolled down her spine, the heat in his half-lidded gaze making her shiver. He smiled and caressed her cheek, then moved his hands to undo the clasp on her necklace. “Lie down on your stomach,” he said as he grasped her chin and pressed another kiss to her cheek.

The gentle command sent a small jolt of arousal curling down her spine. But it was accompanied by a slight twinge of disappointment at not being able to touch him further. She gave him a curious look before she shuffled further up on the bed and settled down as he directed her to, resting her chin on her arms. The clinking of his belt buckle and rustle of cloth and leather seemed to ring louder in her ears, her senses heightened by anticipation and simmering arousal. Even though he said nothing, the feeling of his eyes on her made the back of her neck tingle, and gooseflesh spread over her arms.

At last, she felt the mattress dip, then the warmth of his legs against hers. She made a pleased sound at the back of her throat when his hands swept up her thighs and over her rear in a firm caress, shortly followed by slow kisses to her lower back. The sudden nip of his teeth drew a startled gasp from her, accompanied another set of sparks that danced down her spine to settle between her legs. 

His fingers kneaded her hips and waist as he continued to kiss and nibble his way up her back. Viana groaned and instinctively arched her back to push back into his hands.

Thancred muffled a chuckle against her skin, his hot breath wafting over the spot he paused to nuzzle and kiss, while his one hand slowly caressed her flank. He was in no hurry, clearly, though her small gasps and sighs urged him on. The needy ache between her thighs grew with each one of his kisses, each drag of his teeth, while her cheeks blazed.

Despite his cheeky remarks, it still took her by surprise that he was so… content with spending time on her, foregoing is own pleasure so readily in favour of hers. They’d shared a bed for several turns of the moon now, and dimly, through the comfortable warm haze over her mind, she hoped he’d let her do the same to him someday. Building off his own musings, it seemed quite a nice thought to spend a few days with him in Limsa – to wake to the salty sea air and taste it on his skin.

Her enjoyable train of thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Thancred letting go of her hip to brace himself against the bed. A pleasant shiver raced through her when she felt his hard length against her, heat radiating of him as he covered her body with his own without taking his full weight off his forearms.

Thancred trailed hot kisses over her shoulder, then nipped at her neck. Quivering, she twisted her fingers into the bedsheets while her heart fluttered in her ribcage.

“Thancred,” she moaned against the mattress, “please.”

Humming, he nuzzled the back of her neck. “Tell me if you’re uncomfortable at any point,” he finally spoke.

A small smile spread on her lips and she craned her neck to glance back at him over her shoulder. “Of course.”

In response, he moved to press a quick kiss to her cheek. “I’m serious, Viana. The slightest discomfort and you let me know right away.”

“Thancred, I trust you,” she replied firmly. “I know you will stop if I ask you to.”

There was a pause, and then he moved to press another small kiss behind her ear. “Alright,” he whispered and pushed himself back up. With the sudden loss of his warmth against her back, the cool air to nipped at her damp skin.

A jolt of eagerness shot through her when he grasped her hips and pulled her to her knees, quickly followed by a hand to her back keeping her from rising up on her elbows. “That’s good, darling,” he murmured and suddenly she felt him push a pillow beneath her hips. For a moment, she felt a little confused to its purpose, but as he nudged her legs apart and spread them wider with his own, the support felt comfortable, letting her relax more.

Her pulse thundered in her ears, the jittery sparks of excitement dancing in her stomach. Thancred kept running his hands over her back and sides as he settled behind her, his blunt nails grazing her spine and along her ribs. Viana dug her fingers into the bedsheets – everything felt so sensitive, his touch leaving a trail of fire behind.

He finally settled a firm hand on her waist and she felt the head of his cock press against her. Instantly, her heart skipped a beat and her breath hitched.

As he slowly pushed into her, he murmured something under his breath that she could not make out. It was hard to focus on anything more than the low timbre of his voice anyway. The feeling his girth stretching her was accompanied by a slight, prickling burn, and she forced herself to breathe slowly through the discomfort and tension that settled in her back. It wasn’t outright painful, and right beneath it was the warm, satisfying sensation of being _so full_ , more intense than she could recall feeling before. Her thoughts went fuzzy as he with a ragged exhale pulled her hips flush to his, sending a shower of pleasant sparks ricocheting through her body.

Gasping, her fingers flexed against the bedsheets as she tried to relax. She could practically feel the muscles coiled tight in Thancred’s body as he went completely still, save for his thumbs rubbing soothingly against her skin. “Is it too much?”

There was a rough, breathy note to his voice that betrayed his own arousal. “It’s not,” she replied while blinking her eyes open. Slowly, the uncomfortable pressure seemed to lessen. “Just… need a moment.”

“Take your time,” he replied softly and rubbed his hands over her waist and lower back.

Viana nodded, and focused on that feeling of his comforting caresses, the rough texture of his palms. After a short moment, the tensions melted away and she experimentally rolled her hips back against him.

Thancred groaned, his fingers digging into her soft curves as he pulled her back into a shallow, tentative thrust.

Warm threads of pleasure rippled through her, washing away the last traces of discomfort, and her lips parted with a low moan. “You can move,” she rasped out.

It was a slow roll of his hips to start with, steady but careful thrusts that sent pleasure rolling through her in waves while his hands kept sliding over her skin. When she moaned again and pointedly bucked back against him, seeking more friction, she felt him adjust his stance and nudge her legs apart a bit more.

“Patience,” he teased as he leaned down over her to press a kiss between her shoulder blades.

“You said yourself long ago I don’t have the patience for the fine art of waiti-“ the rest of her words died when he suddenly thrust into her, hard, knocking the breath straight out of lungs. Eyes fluttering shut, she felt the searing heat crawl up her spine, thoroughly scattering her thoughts. “Menphina preserve me,” she gasped while clawing at the bedsheets.

From behind her, there was a low, rumbling laughter as Thancred gave her but a moment to catch her breath before driving his hips into her once more, his cock filling her so utterly and completely. It was a hard pace he set, wringing desperate moans and whines from her as she rocked back to meet each of his thrusts. Delicious, molten pleasure was coursing through her veins, making everything spark and tingle as her perception of the world narrowed down to just him.

“There’s those lovely noises I’ve missed so dearly,” he rasped out, a note of desperation straining his voice. She felt him shift to lean down over her again, bracketing her in with his arms.

“ _Twelve Thancred_ ,” she moaned. 

“Love the way you say my name,” he mouthed against her shoulder as he briefly grasped her hip again and urged her to arch her back a little more. The next thrust coaxed a breathless keen from her throat as she desperately twisted the sheets beetween her fingers, clinging to them.

“Gods Viana,” Thancred moaned as he punctuated it with a grinding roll of his hips that made her breath stutter and levin dance up through her body. It felt like he filled her so impossibly deep, stoking that dizzying pleasure that permeated every fibre of her body. “You feel so good, darling.”

She tried to find her words to respond, to say something coherent, but was left just murmuring his name and a jumbled litany of praise and pleads.

“I’ve got you,” Thancred hummed and scattered small, nibbling bites and kisses to her back as he picked up his pace once more. His ragged pants wafted over her sweat slicked skin, his own sounds of pleasure muffled against her back, left echoing through her. Though she was by no means a petite woman – it wasn’t as if she had to raise her eyes much when speaking with Urianger – some part of her curled in contentment at being pressed down into the bed by him, satisfied to be so enveloped by his warmth and scent and voice. 

It all made that sweet, blissful oblivion draw closer until it was so near she felt like she could touch it.

Thancred seemed to notice that changing pitch in her voice, and pressed a smile against her skin. His nimble fingers returned to where they were joined, circling her clit. “Come for me, darling,” he rasped out. “Let me hear you.”

Viana gasped for air. It felt like she’d break at the seams, snap under the pressure that had coiled so impossibly tight in her body. Thancred was relentless, murmuring sweet, heated words against her back as his pace never stuttered. Finally, it all boiled over, her hoarse voice breaking and cracking around the syllables of his name as her release swept through her like wildfire.

She quivered and shook with the force of it, distantly aware of his ragged curses as he was left to chase his own release, his brow pressed between her shoulder blades. It didn’t take long before his pace stuttered and she felt him tense and shiver as he buried himself deep within her one last time. Through the haze over her mind, she wished she could see him come undone, to press kisses to his lips as he was lost to the bliss, but his moans of her name and passionate whispers of adoration, emblazoned onto her skin by his hot breath like a prayer, was nearly as good.

Slowly, carefully, he settled his weight against her and wrapped one arm around her, pulling her with him as he ungracefully rolled over onto his side. A sense of emptiness followed as his soft length slipped from her. Remnants of pleasure still reverberated through her, keeping some of that blissful fog over her mind as they caught their breaths. She really should go and clean up. But every ilm of her body felt loose and heavy, and Thancred was warm against her back, his breathing having grown slow and even against the nape of her neck. Were it not for his one arm still holding her close enough that she could feel the still rapid beating of his heart, and his other hand drawing small, idle patterns against her stomach, she would have thought he’d promptly fallen asleep again.

Sleep. That seemed nice. Instantly, Viana failed to stifle a yawn, her eyelids suddenly feeling too heavy to open.

At her back, she could feel the vibrations of Thancred’s throaty laughter. “Tired?”

Snorting, she blindly raised a heavy arm to swat at him but only managed to graze his thigh. “No need to sound so smug.”

Still laughing, he moved to nuzzle the side of her neck. “I’d never.”

“Mmmr… sure.”

There was a moment of silence as Thancred hugged her close, nose buried in her hair. “Are you feeling alright?”

The underlying concern did not pass her by. Opening her eyes, she slowly twisted around in his arms and pressed a quick kiss to his lips while trailing her fingers along his spine. “Yes, very.”

His heavy-lidded eyes were bright as he brushed his fingers through her hair. “Need anything?”

Pursing her lips, she made a thoughtful sound. “The energy to go and clean up.”

A sly grin spread on his lips. “Managed to tire you out that much, hm?”

With a breathy laugh she nuzzled her nose against his. “Your reputation remains upheld, good ser,” she mused while slipping her hand down his back to grab a shameless handful of his arse.

Thancred grunted in surprise. “Yet still enough energy to be frisky,” he teased.

“You didn’t give me much opportunity to touch you before,” she retorted, but then quickly turned her head to stifle another yawn.

“Alright, teasing aside, go clean up while I put away your things,” he murmured and gave her another kiss before moving from the bed. “Want some water to drink?”

She made a quiet noise of protest at the loss of his warmth, but then rolled out of bed after him. “Yes please,” she responded and caught him by the waist so she could press a kiss to his cheek before hurrying over to her washroom.

With clothes and weapons set away, and flowers put in water, by the time they returned to bed she was all too happy to curl up in Thancred’s arms and, once he’d fallen asleep, listen to his slow, even breaths in the dark. She knew to not waste these periods of relative peace when they were given to her. Sooner rather than later, they’d be thrown into more strife and conflict. Elidibus was still out there, and Zenos had reclaimed his body from the Ascian. Who knew what either of them could be up to? 

Carefully, she traced the line of Thancred’s jaw with her fingers. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth when he murmured something incoherent in his sleep and hugged her closer. Well, whatever tomorrow brought, he was here with her now. Feeling content, she laid her head down on his chest and finally gave into the lure of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to the book club folks for their chirps at the occassional snippets, this would probably have gone unfinished without that encouragement.
> 
> Hope it was an ok read :'D


End file.
